


dRuNk

by httpqueen12



Category: Directioner, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Louis Smut, Louis!top, Multi, Niall Horan smut - Freeform, Niall smut, Niall!Top, Nouis smut, Sex, Smut, Threesome, imagine, louis tomlinson smut, nouis threesome, one direction smut, smutimagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpqueen12/pseuds/httpqueen12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are drunk and hoping for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dRuNk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, happy "iHeart Awards" voting day lol . hope we won and enjoy xx
> 
> Btw the title is 'dRuNk' cos i love that song and well the last part seems like you're sober but idk

Niall's POV

I am freaking out. Y/n is out for almost 3 hours now. Damn, where the hell is she?!

I contacted our friends but hell! They don't know where she is too!

"Argh!" I yelled in anger. It was my fault she left our flat.

Y/n just wants something to chew on, being sweet, asking me to get some food and well, I was being a lazy boyfriend and now she left.

My phone beeped and knowing the caller is, I immediately answered.

"Y/n!" I exclaimed.

"Well yeah, hi baby. I don't think I can drive, can you pick me up?" Y/n slurred through the phone.

"Okay! Where are you?"

"La dien bar -- hey, y/n -- Louis!"

There was a pause. I furrowed my brows.

"Y/n?"

"Hey, I'd get y/n there. Bye!"

The phone went off and I scoffed. Louis told me he don't know where y/n was but he is with her?!

If he fùcking did anything to y/n, I will punch him to death.

After minutes which seemed like hours, they are here. Y/n is so wasted but she still manages to look beautiful.

"Thanks, Lou." I said and faked a grin. I got Y/n and she pouted.

"I want Louis to stay!" She walked to him and hugged him.

My blood boiled and Louis just hug her.

"Can you fuçk off!?" I scoffed.

"Let her live, Niall. We can do threesome here, ya know?" He said and I groaned.

"Please, Ni? Want you both. Need you both." Y/n giggled, hugging me after she walked to me. "I love you though, just horny right now. Pleaseeey?"

"Shït, ugh. Fine, whatever." I rolled my eyes when Louis smirked.

He whispered something to y/n and she giggled.

"Ruin me too, Niall, okay?" She whispered to me and I glared to Louis.

"I'll have you front." I stated. She nodded and kissed me.

"Yes, daddy." She whimpered and I almost moaned at her words.

"Can we start already?" Louis asked impatiently. I rolled my eyes.

"We won't use mine and y/n's bedroom. Just, ugh, the guest room." I said and y/n jumped in excitement.

"Cmon, Niall! Let's go now!" She said and I sighed. What has she drank?

**

I slumped in the bed as long as we get in the guest room. I mean, y/n is hot, I want to fûck her but I just can't share her. Yeah, I'm too possessed.

"Lay here." I told y/n and she nodded.

"Will you undress me, Lou?" She asked sweetly while waiting for Louis to strip his clothes. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, lat--" Louis trailed off when I stood up.

"I can do it." I said harshly, y/n giggled.

"So possessive." She stated, squirming when I got in her pants. "I'm sorry for him, Louis."

"Its okay, I get it." Louis chuckled. "I mean, I was like that when me and my ex are still together. She's so naughty, letting someone fuçk her while we're together, wanting threesome."

I chuckled at that. Like, what the hell? Haha.

"Yeah, laugh, its over now." Louis said. "Are you done yet stripping y/n's clothes?"

I sighed. "Fine, do it." I said, stripping my own clothes.  
**  
(Change of POV)

Y/N's pov

When Louis got me naked, I giggled.

"Can I prep you on your ass now, huh?" He asked and I nodded. "On your knees, please?"

I smiled and moaned, "Sure."

When I did the position, Niall is already fully naked, glaring at Louis.

"Dirty girl, letting other man finger her." Niall said harshly, then I felt Louis' finger thrust inside my būtt.

"Aw!" I whimpered at the pain.

"Sorry, babe, just get used to it cause my dïck is bigger than my fingers." Louis whispered to me.

He kept thrusting his finger, then I was getting used with the feeling "Add more." I begged.

Louis then thrusted two fingers in my àss, "Ah!" I moaned when he curled his fingers.

"Like it, huh? When I do this?" Louis kept doing what was done while I kept moaning loudly.

Niall on the other hand is wanking off already. "Y/n, I wanna fück you, now."

"Okay, let's do it." Louis shrugged, making me stand up.

"No more prep for your pussy, love." Niall sucked on my neck, giving me a love bite. I nodded.

Then, I felt Louis' penìs thrust in my ass.

"Fuçk!" I moaned, Niall then got in me fully in, "Please, Niall, move."

He did as told, them having a good rhythm of thrusting.

Niall is pulling my hair gently, "You don't know how hot you look like, honey." He whispered to me, I moaned at his words.

"Just please keep going, you both feel so good!" I said, holding Niall's arms tightly.

Louis is so hard and rough, it makes me feel like I'm gonna pass out.

"Ni, fûck me harder." I said, "Ruin me, I've been so bad."

"You are," he stated, that's what made him thrust harder, faster.

"Fuckfuckfuck." I moaned, this time digging my nails to Niall.

"Shīt, babe." He whimpered.

"Oh y/n I want to fuçk you repeatedly," Louis said, tilting a bit on the left, I screamed.

"Louis!"

"I'm ready to load you with my cüm, babe." He chuckled.

"Don't!" Niall protested.

"Why not? Please let him, Ni." I sucked on his collarbone since it's the only part of his body my mouth can reach. He moaned, "Go, Lou."

I felt Louis' dick twitch and he released. "Mmh." I moaned at the feeling. Louis thrusted a bit more and then he pulled away.

"Lou!" I pouted.

"Let him be, y/n." Niall whispered, spanking me.

"Ah!" I whimpered. "M-more."

"You want spanking, don't ya? Dirty girl." Niall smirked, spanking a bit hard than the other.

"Oh, Niall, please keep going. I don't think I'd last longer."

"I don't mind, baby." He said. "Cùm for me."

I did as told and then he came afterwards.

"Fücking perfect." He moaned and pulled away.

I then kneeled down, panting. "I want more!" I begged.

"I can n---" Niall trailed off.

"Let me pleasure you." Louis stated, slamming inside me after he laid me down.

"Fuçk, Lou. You're so good to me." I kissed his cheek and he chuckled, pounding hardly.

"I just want you to be happy."

I saw Niall rolled his eyes, but he wank off eventually. I smirked.

"Harder." I moaned when he hit my g-spot. I clenched my vaginà, not yet giving up my ôrgasm.

"Do it again, y/n" Louis moaned.

"This?" I did again and that made Louis came.

Its a really good thing I had contraceptives.

After some of his thrusts, I came then sighed when he pulled away.

Niall then made me sit.

"Oh, I'm going to make you realize why I'm your boyfriend and why do you belong to me." He said with a deep, sexy voice.

"Hey, y/n, Niall, I'm going to leave now. Thank you very much for that, y/n!" Louis said, kissing my thigh which made me squirt, oops.

"We both enjo--"

"Yeah, welcome, bye!" Niall then locked the door when Lou left. "You're so ruined." He smirked and I giggled.

"Do it." I dared and he shrugged, positioning himself on my pussy.

"You won't cum, baby. I will punish you more if you did." He warned.

"Maybe I would love to be punished." I smirked at him and he just swirled his tongue on my pùssy. I moaned but he only teased me.

"Ha, you thought, suck on this first." He fingered me in my pussy, I was squirming so badly.

"Does Louis taste so good, huh?" He asked when I sucked on his fingers.

"N-no." I moaned, "You are better, Niall."

"Good." He told then kissed me until we're out of breath. "Do you still want more?"

"Wanna suck your coçk, wanna make you feel good cause I've been so bad, Ni." I whispered and he smiled.

"That's my y/n." He praised and I giggled.

First, I kneel down in front of his dïck. I saw Niall grinned.

"Go," he signalled and I bob my head up and down.

Swirling my tongue, Niall moaned my name and tugged at my hair lightly. "Shït, babe. So hot."

I kept my motion until Niall came, I gladly took his semen and gave him a few more bobs.

When he panted, I got off and smiled. "Want to pump you, touch you." I whispered at him and he chuckled.

"It's still rock hard, babe. Do ya just wanna feel me again?" He asked and I nodded.

Niall lunged inside me giving me soft thrusts. I smiled at his romantic ways, I'm glad he's being gentle. I was so spent after 2 orgàsms.

"I want you to cüm again, y/n. Would you?" Niall asked. Who I am to say no, so I moaned "Yeah."

When I came, Niall imitated the action and I sighed when he got out.

I laid down, trying to relax so I closed my eyes. When I opened it up, Niall is staring at me with fond.

"You're so cute, love." He said. "Come take a bath with me? We're so sweaty!" He laughed and I smiled.

"Would you carry me?" I asked and he nodded, carrying me to the bathroom, showing me what kind of mess we did.

And I don't know, we just had round two when we got in the loo. I love him so much :)


End file.
